Organization Musical
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Just some random song fics for Organization XIII
1. All together now!

**Me: Since this fan-fiction is based off of the Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII, instead of Iggy having random conversations with me, I decided to have different Organization XIII members at each chapter. I plan on having 14 chapters; one for every member and then on for the whole Organization. They will all be singing songs that I think will fit perfectly. Since this chapter is for all members, I'm bring Sora to talk with.**

**Sora: Sammy, why the Organization? I mean the only one that were cool were Roxas and Axel.**

**Me: * gasp * Take that back there all the coolest! **

**Sora: Fine! I don't want to be banished like the others.* shiver ***

**Me: This song is 'If I only had a heart' from the Wizard of Oz.**

**Me: I do not own Kingdom Heart or any characters from the games. They belong to Square Enix.**

Chapter 1: If they only had some hearts

It was a pretty normal day for Organization XIII, stealing hearts and tormenting worlds with nobodies, until one member, Number XIII a.k.a Roxas, asked one of the most forbidden questions:

What would you do if you had a heart?

Upon hearing this question, every member of the Organization from I to XII started to sing about what would happen if they had hearts.

_When a man's an empty kettle_

_He should be on his mettle_

_And yet I'm torn apart_

_Just because I'm presumin'_

_That I could be a human_

_If I only had a heart_

(Roxas knew that his question was something that all Organization knew the answer to except for himself because of him not remembering anything about Sora)

_I'd be tender, I'd be gentle_

_And awful sentimental_

(Not!!)

_Regarding love and art_

_I'd be friends with the sparrows _

_And the boy that shoots the arrows_

_If I only had a heart_

(Many would be shooting the sparrows)

_Picture me a balcony_

_Above a voice sings low_

_(_Marluxia then drops down into a kneeling position beside Larxene)

_Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

(As if Larxene would say that)

_I hear a beat, how sweet!_

(How can they, when they don't have any hearts!!)

_Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion_

_And really feel the part_

_I could stay young and chipper_

_And I'd lock it with a zipper_

_If I only had a heart _

After that memorable tune, Roxas learned a very important lesson:

NEVER ever ask Organization XIII to sing because they all suck at it.

**Me: I think that Roxas learned a lesson. Don't you think so Sora?**

**Sora: What? That they all suck at singing?**

**Me: No, no, no. The moral is that no matter what Organization XIII would be mean if they had hearts.**

**Sora: But, but you said that the moral was ...**

**Me: No, young Sora. You must of read it wrong. I clearly typed "NEVER let Organization XIII obtain hearts of their own.**

**Sora: But ...**

**Me: Don't make me banish you!**


	2. Xemnas

**Me: Finally I'm up-loading this story.**

**Xemnas: At least this song is better than the one you are listening to.**

**Me: That's a great idea. I could use the song "If you were gay" for you.**

**Xemnas: Please do not.**

**Me: Fine. Then your song is "From the heart," by Hoobastank.**

**Xemnas: What heart?**

**Me: Oh, right.**

Chapter 2: Xemnas

Once upon a time in a castle in The World That Never Was, a nobody named Xemnas set up shop with all the other higher nobodies.

Once all 13 members were gathered together, Xemnas told them finally what they were planing to accomplish.

They were going to get their hearts back by the means of Kingdom Hearts.

Everybody went along with his plan even if they didn't agree with him because he is the 'Superior".

About a year later, when everyone was wiped out from the Organization except Xemnas was about to be killed by Sora and Riku.

Although in the game they never showed it, Xemnas pleaded to them through song.

_There was a time when our dreams felt so real_

_Just out of reach but not too far to feel_

_Together we'd finally make then come true_

_'Cause anythings possible when I was with you_

_But they kept on saying we'd never amount to anything_

_All of the dreams we've built up from the ground_

_They never believed them they just tore them down_

_We will rebuild them from the start_

_We will rebuild them from the heart_

_'Cause once all we wanted seemed so far away_

_But with every step it was closer each day_

_The more that we tried it was within our grasp_

_The more that they told us that it wouldn't last_

_And everyone said we were crazy for giving up everything_

_All of the dreams we've built up from the ground_

_They never believed them they just tore them down_

_We will rebuild them from the start_

_We will rebuild them from the heart_

_From the heart_

_From the heart_

_From the heart_

_All of the dreams we've built up from the ground_

_They never believed them they just tore them down_

_We will rebuild them from the start_

_We will rebuild them from the heart_

_All of the dreams we've built up from the ground_

_They never believed them they just tore them down_

_We will rebuild them from the start_

_We will rebuild them from the heart_

_From the heart_

_From the heart_

Sora and Riku just looked at him like he was crazy.

Which he was after just singing that song.

"What heart?" they said in unison.

"You're right. Just kill me then," Xemnas said.

"Ooooooohhhh-kkkkaaaaayyyyy!" Riku said before stabbing him in the heart.

If he had a heart that is.

**Me: And that concludes this terrific chapter on the death of Xemnas and his final words.**

**Xemnas: What? "Just kill me then". Sammy, you're making me seem like a super easy boss battle.**

**Me: I's because you were easy to beat.**

**Xemnas: I will kill with a fiery passion!**

**Me: Xemnas! You have emotions! You are now Xehanort again!**

**Xemnas: No! I mean, yes!**

**Me: Anyone notice that Xehanort is an anagram for 'no heart' with a x in it.**

**Me: Up next is member II: Xigbar!**


	3. Xigbar

**Me: This was a hard one to find a song for. I was debating between 'Trigger Happy' or 'The Seven Deadly Sins'.**

**Xigbar: Please be 'The Seven Deadly Sins'. Please be 'The Seven Deadly Sins'.**

**Me: And the song is ........ 'Trigger Happy' by Weird Al.**

**Xigbar: Yes! I knew that reverse psychology would work!**

**Me: Xiggy is so FUNNY! Hah! **

Chapter 3: Xigbar

One day, Xigbar wanted to be a pirate.

So, he got a peg leg and painted his face for some reason.

After playing pirate, he went to the room he shared with Xaldin, Vexen and Saix to take a shower to get rid of the face paint.

In the shower, he started to sing a song that he just recently heard called 'Trigger Happy'.

_Got an AK-47, well you know it makes me feel alright_

_Got an Uzi by my pillow, helps me sleep a little better at night_

_There's no feeling any greater_

_Than to shoot first and ask questions later_

_Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day_

_Well, you can't take my guns away, I got a constitutional right_

_Yeah, I gotta be ready if the Commies attack us tonight_

_I'll blow their brains out with my Smith and Wesson_

_That ought to teach them all a darn good lesson_

_Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day_

_(Oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_(Oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_(Oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away_

_Oh, I accidently shot Xemnas last night in the den_

_I mistook him in the dark for a drug-crazed Nazi again_

_Now why'd you have to get so mad?_

_It was just a lousy flesh wound, Xemnas_

_You know, I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day_

_Oh, I still haven't figured out the safety on my rifle yet_

_Little Fluffy took a round, better take him to the vet_

_I filled that kitty cat so full of lead_

_We'll have to use him for a pencil instead_

_Well, I'm so trigger happy, trigger happy every day_

_(Oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_(Oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_(Oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away_

_Come on and grab your ammo_

_What have you got to lose?_

_We'll all get liquored up_

_And shoot at anything that moves_

_Got a brand new semi-automatic weapon with a laser sight_

_Oh, I'm prayin' somebody tries to break in here tonight_

_I always keep a Magnum in my trunk_

_You better ask yourself, do you feel lucky, punk?_

_Because I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day_

_(Oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_(Oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_(Oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy_

_Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy_

_Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away_

Now that he thought about, Xigbar wanted to know WHERE he could get an AK-47 from.

The whole time he was singing, everyone in the Organization just so happened to be in the room outside the bathroom.

And so they all heard him singing about weapons.

And that is how his weapon of choice became a couple of guns.

**Me: What is the odds that Everyone heard you singing about being trigger happy.**

**Xigbar: At least it's better than 'The Seven Deadly Sins'.**

**Me: I liked that song better. *Go's to grow mushrooms in Haruhi's closet***

**Xigbar: Sammy! Wait, Xaldin's song is next!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Next is the rest of the Organization singing about Xaldin. **


	4. Xaldin

**Me: Hey there Xaldin!**

**Xaldin: ...**

**Me: What's that picture you're looking at?**

**Xaldin: Nothing.**

**Me: Is that ... Belle?**

**Xaldin: No.**

**Me: Xaldin. We all know the real reason she followed you.**

**Xaldin: ...**

**Me: It's because you are a sexy british man!**

**Xaldin: ...**

**Me: Fine. I'm taking you to a psychiatrist! For you're women problems!**

**Xaldin: What problems?**

**Me: Your emotions are showing! The song is, well you'll find out soon.**

Chapter 4: Xaldin

On a Tuesday in the month of June, Xaldin became as depressed as a nobody can get.

He had recently broke up with his girlfriend Larxene, who got together with Marluxia instead.

Some of the members (Xemnas, Demyx, Luxord, Axel, Saix, Xigbar, Roxas) decide to sing a song about him in a joking manner about why she left him.

Saix: Okay, I'm a cheerleader now!

All: U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

Demyx: I saw you walking down the street just the other day

I didn't see your damage from that far away

I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming

You walked up to me with your buckteeth a-gleaming

Your hair was all frizzy, and your face was a mess

I thought that was a sack, but it's your favorite dress

You hurt the trees' feelings and the birds all flew

I don't mean to insult you- oh wait, yes I do!

Your teeth are yellow, they're covered with mould

Saix: You're only fourteen, you look a hundred years old

Axel: When looks were handed out, you were last in line

Your face looks like where the sun don't shine

Did you fall off a building and land on your head?

Or did a truck run over your face instead?

Xigbar: There ain't no pill, cuz you ain't ill, you're ugly!

All: U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

Xemnas: What you really need is to wear a mask

And book that plastic surgeon fast

Roxas: Girl, you're scary, you're hairy, I heard about you

You're the main attraction at the City Zoo

You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab

When you wear a yellow coat people shout out, (Luxord)"CAB!"

Demyx: You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big

And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig

Saix: Uncle Fester remember him?

I never knew that you had a twin!

Luxord: You can't disguise your googly eyes

Xemnas: And in a Miss Ugly Pageant, you'd win first prize!

your mama says you ugly,YOU UGLY!

All: U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

U-G-L-Y

U-G-L-Y

U-G-L-Y

U-G-L-Y

U-G-L-Y

U-G-L-Y

U-G-L-Y

You ain't got no alibi, you ugly!

Get busy!

Get busy!

Get busy!

Get busy!

Get busy!

Get busy!

Get busy!

Get busy!

Axel: Your mama say you ugly

Get busy!

Your mama say you ugly

Get busy!

Your mama say you ugly - YOU UGLY!!

Demyx: You You You You

Now I feel like blondie

All: U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi you ugly!

U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi you ugly!

Demyx: Quasimodo,

Axel: camelbreath,

Xigbar: squarehead,

Saix: UGLY!

Chicken legs,

Roxas: pigface,

Luxord: chin like Bubba,

Xemnas: UGLY!

Fishlips,

Saix: toad liver,

Axel: pointdexter,

UGLY!

Demyx: Spaghetti arms,

Roxas: limp butt,

Demyx: freak show,

Saix: UGLY!

All: U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

U-G-L-Y, you could make an onion cry!

U-G-L-Y, like an alien chased by the FBI

UGLY!

They just made Xaldin feel worse,

But then he decided to go and get a new girlfriend.

And her name was .............. Belle!

And then she left him!

For the clock, Cogsworth!

So, for all you fan-girls out there, Xaldin is currently available!

**Dr. Brenda B.: So, Xaldin, how do you feel now?**

**Xaldin: Great actually! Thank you doc! I don't know why the students hate you as a principal.**

**Me: You will know soon, dude.**

**Dr. Brenda B.: Now a million page essay on what we talked about today.**

**Xaldin: I hate you.**

**Me: I hate Brenda too.**


	5. Vexen

**Me: *bad singing voice* GIVE ME A SIGN!!! HIT ME BAB**

**Vexen: *pushes Sammy down ***

**Me: Oof! **

**Vexen: Stop copying youtube videos!**

**Me: But it's so funny! If you want to see the real video, then go to youtube and type in 'Roxas can't sing'. It should be about 6 seconds long.**

**Vexen: What's my song?**

**Me: Oh. It's 'White and Nerdy' by Weird Al.**

**Vexen: Great.**

Chapter 5: Vexen

All of the lesser nobodies were making fun of Vexen because he was really pale and smart.

Vexen took that as a compliment and started to sing a song about how smart he was.

_I am so smart! S-M-R-T_

_I mean S-M-A-R-T_

_**(Me: Vexen! Wrong song)**_

_**(Me: The Real Song Now!) **_

_They see me mowin'_

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinking_

_I'm so White N' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

_I wanna roll with-_

_The gangsters_

_But so far they all think_

_I'm too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Really, really white n' nerdy_

_First in my class here at M.I.T._

_Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND_

_MC Escher that's my favorite MC_

_Keep your 40_

_I'll just have an Earl Grey tea_

_My rims never spin to the contrary_

_You'll find they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Steven Hawkings in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out_

_I got people begging for my top 8 spaces_

_Yo I know Pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,_

_my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_At Pascal, well, I'm number 1_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun_

_Happy days is my favorite theme song_

_I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon_

_Here's the part I sing on_

_They see me roll on, my Segway!_

_I know in my heart they think I'm_

_white n' nerdy!_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with-_

_The gangsters_

_Although it's apparent I'm too_

_White n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_How'd I get so white n' nerdy?_

_I've been browsing, inspectin'_

_X-men comics you know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pocket_

_I must protect 'em_

_my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shopping online for deals on some writable media_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized Holy Grail really well_

_I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL_

_I got a business doing websites_

_When my friends need some code who do they call?_

_I do HTML for them all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog!_

_Yo! Got myself a fanny pack_

_they were having a sale down at the GAP_

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme_

_I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!_

_Only question I ever thought was hard_

_Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?_

_I spend every weekend_

_at the renaissance fair_

_I got my name on my under wear!_

_They see me strollin'_

_They laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause_

_I'm so white n' nerdy_

_Just because I'm white n' nerdy_

_Just because I'm white n' nerdy_

_All because I'm white n' nerdy_

_Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with-_

_the gangsters_

_but oh well it's obvious I'm_

_white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

All of the lesser nobodies were right about Vexen.

He is such a nerd.

**Vexen: "I'm just too white n' nerdy. I'm just too white n' nerdy"**

**Me: Yes, you are!**

**Vexen: You are delusional again.**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am. I't from staying up till 3:30 in the morning.**

**Vexen: Go to Bed then!**

**Me: No! I have to write more chapters!**

**Me: Lexaeus is next!**


	6. Lexaeus

**Me: How are you, Lexaeus?**

**Lexaeus: ....**

**Me: You have to talk soon or later.**

**Lexaeus: ...**

**Me: Later then. Song is 'Holding out for a hero' for The Silent Hero.**

Chapter 6: Lexaeus

It all started out as an accident.

He was just walking down the streets of Agrabah, when suddenly an elephant stamped through the streets.

A women was in a high tower was in the range of the elephant, and was going to be trampled.

She started sing a song out to some unknown hero waiting out there.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream_

_of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

Out of an old habit, when he still had a heart, he saved the women.

After the other members heard about what happened in Agrabah, they started to call him the 'Silent Hero" as an inside joke.

And he's been called that ever since.

**Me: Are you going to talk to me now?**

**Lexaeus: ...**

**Me: Guess not. Zexion is next guys. Lexaeus! Talk to me!**

**Lexaeus: My mommy told me not to talk to strangers.**

**Me: He speaks!**


	7. Zexion! squee

**Me: I LOVE YOU, ZEXION!**

**Zexion: I can see that by the way you are hugging me.**

**Me: In your song, you'll have a duet with Demyx! **

**Zexion: Great. The wuss. **

**Me: But he was hard to beat the second time.**

Chapter 7: Zexion

Zexion: Aah, an afternoon alone with

My favorite book, "Broadway

Musicals of the 1940s."

No roommate to bother me.

How could it get any better than this?

Demyx: Oh, hi Zexion!

Zexion: Hi Demyx.

Demyx: Hey Zexion you'll never

Guess what happened to

Me on the subway this morning.

This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

Zexion: That's very interesting.

Demyx: He was being real friendly,

And I think he was coming on to me.

I think he might've thought I was gay!

Zexion: Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?

Why should I care?

I don't care.

What did you have for lunch today?

Demyx: Oh, you don't have to get

All defensive about it, Zexion...

Zexion: I'm NOT getting defensive!

What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?

I'm trying to read.

Demyx: Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Zexion.

I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Zexion: I don't want to talk about it,

Demyx! This conversation is over!!!

Demyx: Yeah, but...

Zexion:OVER!!!

Demyx: Well, okay, but just so you know

IF YOU WERE GAY

THAT'D BE OKAY.

I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,

I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.

BECAUSE YOU SEE,

IF IT WERE ME,

I WOULD FEEL FREE

TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY

(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Zexion: Demyx, please!

I am trying to read....

What?!

Demyx: IF YOU WERE QUEER

Zexion: Ah, Demyx!

Demyx: I'D STILL BE HERE,

Zexion: Demyx, I'm trying to read this book.

Demyx: YEAR AFTER YEAR

Zexion: Demyx!

Demyx: BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR

TO ME,

Zexion: Argh!

Demyx: AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Zexion: What?

Demyx: WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Zexion: I would?

Demyx: IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,

"HEY! GUESS WHAT,

I'M GAY!"

(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

I'M HAPPY

JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Zexion: High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

Demyx: SO WHAT SHOULD IT

MATTER TO ME

WHAT YOU DO IN BED

WITH GUYS?

Zexion: Demyx, that is WRONG!

Demyx: No it's not!

IF YOU WERE GAY

I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Zexion: I am not listening!

Demyx: AND HERE I'D STAY,

Zexion: La la la la la!

Demyx: BUT I WOULDN'T GET

IN YOUR WAY.

Zexion: Aaaah!

Demyx: YOU CAN COUNT ON ME

TO ALWAYS BE

BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,

TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,

YOU WERE JUST BORN

THAT WAY,

AND, AS THEY SAY,

IT'S IN YOUR DNA,

YOU'RE GAY!

Zexion: BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Demyx: If you were gay.

Zexion: Argh!

**lowercase letters = spoken**

**UPPERCASE LETTERS = SUNG**

**Me: Zexion? Are you gay?**

**Zexion: No!**

**Me: Well, there is another song I found that is perfect for you, so you get another chapter!**

**Zexion: Oh, God, no! It's probably another stupid song!**

**Me: Yes. Yes, it is!**


	8. Zexion again! squee

**Me: Yay! Zexion again!**

**Zexion: Oh great. In this song you make me sound like I'm crazy!**

**Me: Then go away, and I'll get Ienzo instead.**

**Zexion: Do Not Bring HIM!**

**Me: For those of you who don't know, Ienzo is Zexion's nobody.**

Chapter 8: Zexion Again!

'Zexion is going crazy,' Roxas thought to himself.

'He thinks everyone is out to get him' Roxas thought.

Everyone started to think he was crazy when they went out for karaoke the other night at a local bar in The World That Never Was.

Everyone went up in the order of their numbers.

At Zexion's turn, he pick out a song with a simple drum and clapping tune.

Then he started to sing, his voice getting higher in pitch every verse.

Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk?

Well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

and they're coming to take me away ha ha

You thought it was joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid, right? You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad.

And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes

They're coming to take me away ha ha...

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds. Huh? Well you just wait they'll find you yet, and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt.

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice men in their clean white coats

They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes

They're coming to take me away Ha Ha Ha

Your home the one the bank foreclosed, You cried to me Monogamy is the way we both must live or you'll feel hurt. But, I see, I see there's someone new, your anxious poly-pure-bred coat was even gone at our place while I paid the rent, thanks!

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

To the loony bin with all you can eat prescription drugs like torizine, and lithium, and electric shock and insulin

They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

'Yep, he's crazy,' Roxas thought, maybe a little out-loud.

Zexion burst into tears on the spot.

"I think he's turning emo too,' Roxas said.

**Me: So, Zexion, you're now gay, crazy and emo. Gosh, you will never make a good husband for anyone except forme!**

**Zexion: I;m not any of the above!**

**Me: Dude, you need to call the '****Psychiatrist'**** hotline. It is a real hotline too.**

**Zexion: I don't like you.**

**Me: You can't say that too your future wife. I'm going to cry like you did!**

**Zexion: I DIDN'T CRY!**

**Me: Whatever. Sa****ϊ****x is next, peoples!**


	9. Saϊx

**Me: Saϊx is mean! **

**Saϊx: I hate you all!**

**Me: Blah, blah blah is all that I'm hearing right now!**

**Saϊx: Just introduce the song.**

**Me: Fine. The song is 'Animal I have become'. *whisper* I liked Zexion better.**

Chapter ... Ah, who's counting anymore! Chapter Saϊx

Saϊx wasn't always so mean and aggressive and irritable and many others thing.

He used to be kind.

Before he met Axel that is.

Axel was the newest member of the Organization and he was a real pain at the time.

It all started from him singing one of the most annoying (and fun) songs ever: The Caramelldansen.

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gjör som vi gjör

Ta nagrå steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen!

"Shut Up!" Saϊx yelled at Axel.

That almost shut him up.

But instead he just keep on singing except it was a different song that described Saϊx perfectly.

I can't escape this hell 

So many times i've tried 

But i'm still caged inside 

Somebody get me through this nightmare 

I can't control myself  

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? 

No one will ever change this animal I have become 

Help me believe it's not the real me 

Somebody help me tame this animal 

(This animal, this animal)  

I can't escape myself 

(I can't escape myself) 

So many times i've lied 

(So many times i've lied)

 But there's still rage inside 

Somebody get me through this nightmare 

I can't control myself  

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? 

No one will ever change this animal I have become 

Help me believe it's not the real me

 Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

 Help me believe it's not the real me

 Somebody help me tame this animal  

Somebody help me through this nightmare 

I can't control myself 

Somebody wake me from this nightmare 

I can't escape this hell  

(This animal, this animal, this animal,

this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)  

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? 

No one will ever change this animal I have become 

Help me believe it's not the real me 

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become 

Help me believe it's not the real me 

Somebody help me tame this animal 

(This animal I have become) 

Saϊx got really mad after that.

**Me: ...**

**Saϊx: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Saϊx: ...**

**Me: Axel must really hate you.**

**Saϊx: And I hate him asa well.**

**Me: But Axel is up next!**

**Saϊx: I DON'T CARE!**


	10. Axel

**Me: AXEL!!**

**Axel: That's right. I'm here. Everyone's favorite Organization member. Got it memorized?**

**Me: Everyone one knows that one of the most common pairings are Sora x Kairi and Roxas x Naminé, right? Well, another popular one is AkuRoku, which is Axel x Roxas.**

**Axel: All because of us being best friends and saying that one line in the game.**

**Me: "No one will miss me." "I will." Ah, it's so cute. **

**Axel: By that AkuRoku comment, I guessing that this chapter is .........**

**Me: Yes it is. The song is 'Thanks for the Memories'. Got it memorized?**

**Axel: Hey! That's my line! Got it memorized? **

**Me: I GOT IT MEMORIZED! 'KAY! **

Chapter Axel

His best friend had left him.

"I don't need Roxas. Who is this 'Roxas' person?! I don't know anyone named Roxas!" Axel said while pacing around his room.

About half a year later, Axel still missed Roxas.

Every night, Axel would think about him and the song they used to share.

Since Roxas left, Axel began to listen to depressing songs by depressing bands.

One day he heard a song by Fall Out Boy that he thought fit his position perfectly.

He sang it at least once a day, his singing, unfortunately,worsening each time.

I'm gonna make it bend and break

(It sent you to me without wings)

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

I'm looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for, except for

When you look into the past, look into the past

One night stand

One night stand

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of

Crunching numbers in hotel rooms

Collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind

Gets you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from

Getting you into the mood

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time

(One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

(One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

And then he was given to eliminate Roxas.

His true love, he finally realized.

**Me: Ah, Axel. I never knew you felt that way about him.**

**Axel: We Are Just FRIENDS! Got It Memorized?!**

**Me: 'Just Friends' is a good song. I should of used it for yo... *evil smirk* Hmm.**

**Axel: Run! Run away!**

**Me: Get back Here!!**


	11. Demyx

**Me: Demyx, why do they call you the weakest member of the Organization, yet it took me about a million times to beat you? I mean, Come On! Xemnas was way easier!**

**Demyx: Um, well, uh. I don't know. Maybe that's why Xemnas was last cuz he was the easiest. I don't know, really.**

**Me: And also. People always portray you, Axel and Roxas as like a best friends trio even though you and Axel are like polar opposites. You know, water and fire.**

**Demyx: Maybe we are friends because we are opposites. They do say that opposites attract.**

**Me: Well your song is one of the most used songs for you, 'My Sitar'.**

**Demyx: Did you say something about a Sitar?**

Chapter Demyx

Demyx had decided toplay a special concert for all of the members of Organization XIII.

He pulled out his sitar and started to play a song for them all.

Demyx: Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey

Playing my sitar everyday

Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho

Won't stop playing, no no no

Faster and faster fast it goes

Playing the sitar with my toes

Hutalahey Hutalahey

Hutalahey, oh

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

'Oh-my-God! He is awesome. I want to see more!' The crowed yelled at him. Some of his friends came up on stage and started to sing with him.

Axel: Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey

Play my sitar night and day

Luxord: Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho

Connect it to my stereo

Xemnas (wait, What!): Faster and faster fast it goes

Playing the sitar with my toes

Hutalahey Hutalahey

Hutalahey, oh

Oheyoh

Saix: I like my sitar

Roxas: I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

DIZ: Wherever I go

Oheyoh

Axel: I like my sitar

I like my sitar

Xaldin: I play the sitar, sitar

Xigbar: Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

Luxord: I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Xigbar: Wherever I go

Sepheroith: Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

Demyx: I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Mickey: Faster and faster fast it goes

Demyx: Faster and faster fast it goes

Faster and faster fast it goes

Playing the sitar with my toes

Hutalahey Hutalahey

Hutalahey, oh

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

Everyone cheered for them because they had the courage to sing that annoying song.

**Demyx: I understand the other members singing, but why was DIZ, Mickey and ****Sepheroith there.**

**Me: Because. :3**

**Demyx: Don't make kitty faces at me. :3**

**Me: Then you can't either. :3**

**Allyn: NO KITTY FACES!**

**Me: Allyn! How did you get here?**

**Allyn: I came to kidnap you. Again.**

**Demyx: Take her away. Please.**

**Me: Why do all my 'guests' say that?**

**Allyn: I wonder why?**


	12. Luxord

**Me: No!**

**Luxord: Please.**

**Me: No! I will not play poker against you again!**

**Luxord: Come on!**

**Me: No! I lost almost everything to you! My room, my cat, even Zexion and Riku!**

**Luxord: Zexion was in the Organization to begin with and he left of his own free will and some random person kidnapped Riku, not me.**

**Riku:*sticks head out of sack* It's true. This person got me!**

**Will: Ha ha ha!**

**Me: Why did you do it, Will!?**

**Will: Because I'm the student body president!**

**Me: People reading this: I AM NOT ON COLD MEDICATION AT THE MOMENT!**

**Me: Luxord has the song 'One Card Short'. Will, give Riku back! **

Chapter Luxord

Luxord was playing strip poker with the other members of the Organization (minus Larxene) and he was beating them by a lot.

So far the only thing he had to remove was one earring. That's all. That is because he is a cheater.

No one can prove it , but he is a cheater.

Demyx was some one unfortunate that was losing. He started to sing a song about Luxord.

Life's just a game we all wanna win.

Keep your hand a secret, unleash the monsters within!

Sometimes it's over before it's even begun.

If someone else gets hurt then, what have you really won?

I'm always one card short, always one day late!

For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.

Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.

I need just one more move, one final chance to prove

I can win this game.

Life's just a duel, that's how the world is made.

But are we really players, or are we being played?

I'm always one card short, always one day late!

For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.

Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.

I need just one more move, one final chance to prove

I can win this game.

Is what happens next in your control?

Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told?

Do you choose the cards from your own hand,

Or are we just brothers in a master plan?

One more move!

I'm always one card short, always one day late!

For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.

Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.

I need just one more move, one final chance to prove

I can win this game.

One card short, one day late!

Give me somethin', somethin' to celebrate!

Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame.

One more move I'm gonna win this game,

I'm gonna win this game.

I'm gonna win this game!

One more move, I'll win this game.

Then I'm gonna celebrate!

Then I'm gonna celebrate!

While distracting everyone with his song about Luxord, Luxord was in fact stacking the deck for his benefit and peaking at everyone else cards.

The cheater got caught later and was punished harshly by Xemnas.

The poor bloke.

**Luxord: Now I have a broken arm and leg from you chasing Will to get Riku back.**

**Me: Oh, Riku, I love you! Zexion, I'm sorry. I want to get a divorce.**

**Zexion: Fine by me.**

**Me: Riku, I need you to hang around for my next Kingdom Hearts story. **

**Me: To readers, that story will not be published until this fan-fiction is done. The new story will be called Tears of a Nobody. Got it memorized?**

**Luxord: Doesn't Riku get a say in the matter?**

**Riku:Yeah!**

**Me: No he does not!**

**Riku: Fine, As long as I not treated like Iggy. *shivers* Inter-dimensional portals.**


	13. Marluxia

**Me: In this episode of 'Organization Musical' our old friend Demyx will be singing about Marluxia.**

**Marluxia: Why is it that Demyx is in a lot of your chapters in this story? **

**Me: Because he one of the members that can actually sing good.**

**Marluxia: What about me?**

**Me: Well, um, about that. You see, you are not the best at singing.**

**Marluxia: *glare***

**Me: Well, um, the song is 'Dude looks like a lady'. Onwards! **

Chapter Marluxia

One day Axel, Demyx, Saϊx, Xigbar, Roxas and Luxord decided to hold a concert, while sining about Marluxia. Marluxia joined in as well.

Marluxia: _(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Xigbar:_ (That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Saϊx:_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Axel:_Cruised into a bar on the shore_

Demyx: _Her picture graced the grime on the door_

Axel:_ She a long lost love at first bite_

Luxord:_ Baby maybe you're wrong, _

Xigbar:_but you know it's all right_

_That's right_

_(That, that)_

_(That, that)_

Axel:_Backstage we're having the time_

_Of our lives until somebody say_

Saϊx:_ Forgive me if I seem out of line_

Axel:_ Then she whipped out her gun_

_And tried to blow me away_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Demyx:_ So never judge a book by it's cover_

Xigbar: _Or who you're going to love by your lover_

Axel:_ Love put me wise to her love in disguise_

_She had the body of a venus_

Xigbar:_ Lord imagine my surprise_

Demyx:_ (That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Saϊx:_ (That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Luxord:_ (That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Axel:_ (That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

Demyx: _Baby let me follow you down_

_Axel: Let me take a peek dear_

Saϊx:_ Baby let me follow you down_

Xigbar:_Do me, do me, do me all night_

Luxord:_ Baby let me follow you down_

Roxas:_ Turn the other cheek dear_

Saϊx:_ Baby let me follow you down_

All:_ Do me, do me, do me, do me_

_(Demyx sitar solo)_

Axel:_ Ooh what a funky lady_

_She like it, like it, like it, like that,_

Demyx_: Ooh he was a lady_

All:_ (That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow_

_(That, that)_

_(That, that)_

Even though Marluxia took part in the song, he burst into tears because people were making fun of him.

"Marluxia," Axel said to him. "Everything we just sang is all true. But it's not your fault you look like that. It's Lumaria's fault your girly."

**Marluxia: Why did you pull Lumaria into this?**

**Me: It's not like he'll care anymore. He is a heartless now.**

**Marluxia: Yeah, but I care and since Lumaria and I are almost the same person it does too mater.**

**Me: Marluxia! We don't even know if your somebody name is Lumaria. It was never confirmed. Only the first six members were.**

**Marluxia: Yeah, but ... **

**Me: Larxene is next.**

**Marluxia: Larxene! *hides* **


	14. Larxene

**Me: Larxene.**

**Larxene: Sammy.**

**Me: Larxene.**

**Larxene: Sammy.**

**Riku: Riku!**

**Me: Go away Riku. Larxene and me are having a battle of the females. Right now it's a staring contest.**

**Larxene: What's the song?**

**Me: It's 'It's Raining Men'.**

Chapter Larxene

'All the guys here are so boring!' Larxene thought to herself.

'I wish that it would like rain interesting men,' she though.

And all of a sudden, Naminé showed up out off the blue and started to sing.

_Hi - we're your weather girls._

_And have we got news for you? You've gotta listen:_

_Get ready all you lonely girls and leave those umbrellas at home._

_The humidity is risin - risin_

_Barometer's gettin' low - how low_

_Girl?_

_According to all sources - what sources now?_

_The street's the place to go - we better hurry up._

_'cause tonight for the first time - first time_

_Just about half past ten - half past ten_

_For the first time in history it's gonna start rainin' men._

_It's rainin' men. Hallelujah_

_It's rainin' men - amen._

_I'm gonna go out. I'm gonna let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet. It's rainin' men._

_Hallelujah_

_It's rainin' men_

_Ev'ry spe-ci-men:_

_Tall_

_Blond_

_Dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean._

_God bless mother nature_

_She's a single woman too._

_She took on the heavens_

_And she did what she had to do._

_She fought ev'ry angel_

_She rearranged the sky_

_So that each and ev'ry woman_

_Could find a perfect guy._

_It's rainin' men. Hallelujah_

_It's rainin' men - amen._

_It's rainin' men. Hallelujah_

_It's rainin' men - amen._

_I feel stormy weather movin in about to begin_

_Hear the thunder don't you lose your head_

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed._

_God bless mother nature_

_She's a single woman too. . . ._

_Ooh_

_It's rainin' men_

_Yeah._

_Humidity is risin - humidity is risin_

_Barometer's gettin' low - it's gettin' low_

_Low_

_Low . . ._

_According to all sources - according to all sources_

_The street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time - first time._

_Just about half past ten - half past ten._

_For the first time in history_

_It's gotta start rainin' men - it's gotta start rainin' men._

_It's rainin' men. Hallelujah_

_It's rainin' men - amen._

_It's rainin' men. Hallelujah_

_It's rainin' men - amen. . . ._

"Naminé! When did you say it would rain men?" Larxene asked.

"At about half past ten." Naminé answered.

And Larxene ran off, determined to find a guy that actually had a heart.

**Me: I win! I win!**

**Larxene: Rematch!**

**Me: No way. I won fair and square.**

**Larxene: Fine. Then I'll just go and find a guy with a heart. Hmm...... *glances at Riku***

**Riku: Oh no.**

**Me: Run Riku, run! **

**Riku: *runs away***

**Me: But be back in time for my next Kingdom Hearts themed story!**

**Larxene: Riku!**

**Me: Roxas is next on my list of victums.**


	15. Last Chapter! Roxas!

**Me: Hey Roxas?**

**Roxas: What?**

**Me: Can I borrow Oblivion?**

**Roxas: No!**

**Me: Please.**

**Roxas: Fine.**

**Me: Yeah! Your sing is my personal favorite 'Bring me to life'.**

Chapter Roxas

What had happened to Roxas when Sora finally woke up from his year long nap?

Well Roxas faded away into an almost eternal sleep.

Roxas almost woke up, hearing Naminé's voice, becoming one with Kairi.

Her voice was singing to him, asking him to wake up.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Roxas opened his eyes and saw Naminé joining with Kairi and Sora watching.

Roxas appeared before Sora and they talked, then became one as well.

Now Roxas and Naminé and Sora and Kairi would be together forever.

**Me: Ah, I think I crying.**

**Roxas: Because this chapter is kinda sad.**

**Me: No! Because this is the last chapter of this story and I had fun writing this.**

**Roxas: What about your other story?**

**Me: OH! Readers, there is a new fanfiction coming out from me that I have called 'Tears of a Nobody'. It's about Roxas from the moment he was created i.e when Sora became a heartless to when he and Sora became one.**


End file.
